halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Honor and Reconciliation
Halo: Honor and Reconciliation is a story co-written by Gruntijackal and Stel' Vadam. It follows the events of the Battle of Reach in the eyes of a few of the Sangheili that fought there. It is the followed by it's midquel Halo: Justice which shows a SPARTAN's side of story and features the same ending as this story. Cast Canon Characters *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Regret *Thel 'Vadamee *Frederic-104 (briefly) *John-117 (briefly) *Kelly-087 (briefly) Fanon Characters (Not all revealed) *Rola 'Vadam *Stel 'Vadam *SPARTAN-B335 *Jessica Harther *Others, unidentified as of yet. Story Part 1: MAC- Maximun Advancement Carnage Chapter 1: What must be done A bullet flew straight past Rola's head. He retaliated and fired a short plasma burst from his Plasma Rifle. The first few bolts flew past the ODST, however one struck and penetrated his armour. The vacuum of space then finished the poor soul off. Rola 'Vadam, or just Rola as he was known, was a multi-purpose Sangheili, which meant he had to perform duties in space and on land. Rola contacted the other Rangers, "Squad, target enemy 50 metres west." The Sangheili turned and a short array of plasma flew through space and ripped apart two ODSTs. The Rangers moved forward, pushing through the loose hold that was space itself. Rola knew a great deal about humanity, he also knew how human space combat was inferior to the Covenant. An ODST's body armour only has enough oxygen to last 15 minutes, while Covenant anti-gravity armour could support oxygen for a much longer duration. The fight had been going on for about ten minutes now, Rola then saw an ODST aiming his BR55 straight at his head, Rola knelt in mid-space and dodged the bullet. Two azure blue plasma bolts flew towards the ODST, crippling his oxygen supply. Suddenly, a thick, blinding white beam past his squad and blew a hole straight in the hull of a Halycon-class ship. Wreckage flew out of the wreckage lightning fast. "Squad, separate and avoid the wreckage!" Rola shouted down the chat. The Sangheili activated their jet packs and flew into random directions. Rola could see a black, smoldering piece of the ship flying straight towards him, he activated his jet pack and flew straight above it. Another piece came flying, Rola could see the MAC station not too far away. Rola ducked, the wreckage missing him by mere centimeters. The squad reformed together, a piece of wreckage was floating, motionless. The team landed on the floating piece, bent their knees and pushed, going a rapid speed, Rola turned on his radio system, "Stel, Stel, are you there?" Stel heard his brothers voice through the radio, "Affirmative, Rola. In a Seraph.". Rola sighed in relief at the sound of his brother, "Stel, perform your duties and move towards the MAC station, make sure the bomb carrier is safe from harm until we reach the station!" Suddenly, several bullets flew past Rola's head, he turned back around and his team opened fire upon the reinforcements. The seraph squadron engaged the Longswords in the distance. Rola dodged another bullet and pulled out his needle rifle. He fired it at the ODST to the far right. The needle smashed through his helmet, "Aah!" the ODST called out as the air was sucked out of his suit. Rola flew forwards, barely missing the oncoming bullets and stabbed an ODST with the Needles in the rifle. The ODST punched towards Rola, which landed directly into Rola's chest. With Stel noticing Rola nearly knocked out, he fired upon the ODST. The ODST exploded in a brutal manner, with blood and guts floating through space. "Ooh." Stel remarked. "Rola! Are you alright?" Rola was nearly knocked out by the insanely powerful ODST. "Yes, I am fine. Get your soldiers and board the MAC station, we need to take it down immediately." Stel returned to his Seraph formation, and they all lined up to head into the MAC Station. "Squad! Split up and head through the other sides! Rola and his Rangers will take care of the humans!" Rola gripped his Needle Rifle and fired at an ODST's chest. The needle penetrated his armour and sliced straight into the ODSTs heart. Rola ducked as a UNSC Frigate's wreckage flew overhead. The remaining ODSTs fired their BR55s, the bullets slicing through Rola's comrade's armor. The Sangheili drifted through space. Two Sangheili fired at the last two humans, instantly killing them. Rola sighed, he didn't want to fight in a war with no value, "Onward, to the Station!" "Rola! I see the station! My formation will land inside there and proceed to take down the humans!" Rola spotted the station entrance. He did a hand gesture to let his squad move inside. "Squad! Move inside the MAC position! Immediately!" Rola flew inside of the ship, and landed. He saw Stel's Seraph make a rough landing into the bay, and kick the cockpit open. He stepped out, armed with a pair of Type-25 DEWs. "Weapons free, Rola." The resting marines were immediately dumbstruck by the Sangheili. The bolts landed through the glass and ventilated the marines. Stel kicked one of the doors opened and checked the corners for any hiding ones. He and Rola proceeded down the stairs, only to find more resting and some sleeping marines. One stumbled out in the open, with a bottle of alcohol in hand. The drunk bastard was soon shot up by Stel. Rola barrel rolled around the corner to find a marine sleeping. He moved up to him and stabbed him with his Energy Dagger. "Sweet dreams, human." Rola said with a evil grin on his face. Chapter 2: Sweeping the Deck Stel peeked around the corner to see if any ODSTs were waiting for them. He was nearly shot in the hand, as he reeled his head back in to dodge the bullets. He threw a Plasma Charge (a Covenant flashbang) on the door, bouncing off it and right into the crowd of ODSTs. They were immediantly struck by the blast, and covered their eyes from the flash. They soon met their ends after being gunned down by Stel and Rola. The two and the rest of the squad moved down the stairs. More ODSTs were firing from across the sides. Stel did a barrel roll and picked up one of the fallen Rangers' Plasma Cannons and venilated the ODSTs with a quick volley of plasma bolts. Rola moved around the side of a wall, only to find a enraged ODST armed with a pair of M6D pistols. Rola was almost hit by a volley of high-calibre bullets. He quickly moved back and aimed a Carbine over the side to hit him with out being shot himself. He leapt over to the ODST and stole his pair of pistols. Stel moved up alongside him and bashed through another door using his sheer strength. They were in the engine room. "Rola, where's the bomb carrier?" Rola looked back at the carrier. He laid in a pool of purple blood. Luckily, the bomb was alright. He picked it up and activated it, then threw it over at the engines. "That enough?" he asked. The hesitant reply came. "Yes." Stel said with a stern voice. He heard something coming through his comms, and he answered. "What is it, commander?". "Stel, forget the bomb. You have enemy fighters coming over to bomb the MAC station. They would rather have you destroyed along with the station than you escaping." There was a suprised look on Stel's face. "They are most likely Longsword fighters, we must go!" Rola ordered the troops. Stel discarded his Plasma Cannon in order to move faster. He went through his comms again, "SQUAD! What is your status?" Stel asked with a unhappy tone. "Already inside the Phantom sir! WATCH OUT! THEY HAVE OPENED FI-" Stel's comms were interrupted as he was thrown to the floor by a explosion. Rola turned around and blown back against the wall, his back taking much of the impact. Stel was on the ground, dazed at the explosion that has ruptured the station. He looked to his right, seeing multiple ODST bodies on a pile. He glanced at it, than got up to get Rola off the ground and get him moving. "Come on Rola! We can NOT stay here for any longer! On your hooves!" He lifted Rola off the ground and tapped him on the shoulder to get him moving. He moved up the ladder, with the other troops following, dodging debris while climbing up. Sangheili wern't very good climbers due to their digigraded legs, forcing them to either jump up the ladder or spread the legs so they could climb up. Stel finally got to the top of the ladder, all the other troops following him, doging disloged pieces and debris off the station. They made it to the main hangar, seeing the Phantom land inside, waiting for them. While Stel was sprinting to it, the MAC station suddenly rolled over onto the side, just as Stel jumped in. Rola was sent off his feet, sliding right back into the Phantom. "We're all aboard, get us out of here!" The Phantom closed the door and flew off. Rola gazed at the remains of the MAC station, and as the ship flew to a CCS Class Battlecruiser.... Chapter 3: Briefing The Divine Sanctuary was a CCS Battlecruiser, a majestic ship. It had been in the Covenant Navy for over fifteen years. It was rumoured to have participated in the glorious massacre of Sigma Octanas IV; this rumour, however, had never been confirmed. Rola relaxed in the Phantom, listening to it's enchanting hum. He looked at the shrapnel of the MAC Station, all that remains of what was once a grand Human construct. Humanity was primitive, but what they create could still put a whole in any Covenant ship; Rola was among the few Sangheili to realise this. The passenger seats were incredibly dim, only the reflecting light of the Divine Sanctuary provided visibility within the dropship. A spirit entered the hangar, quickly followed by the Phantom. Stel grunted as the tickling feeling overcame him as he passed the energy shield. "Rola! Pay attention," Stel barked to his brother. Rola's daydream came to a halt as he looked at his sibling. The one thing Stel didn't like was raising his voice at his brother, losing Rola would be like losing the war to Stel. The Sangheili group leapt from the Phantom, which slowly docked in the hangar. As Phantoms entered with fresh-from-the-battle soldiers, Spirits left with a new group of soldiers to throw at the enemy. This was because the Spirit was easily navigational, and the Phantom was useful to providing cover support, the perfect dropship to recover soldiers. Rola passed an Unggoy approaching a Spirit, and stopped the alien in it's tracks. "Unggoy, your methane tank is leaking," Rola said to the frail thing. He turned the nob on the methane tank, stopping the leak. A door opened, revealing three Kig-Yar, two wielding shields, the tallest wielding a Type-50 Sniper Rifle System. Stel bumped into the Kig-Yar, "Watch where you are going Jackal!" Stel bellowed. "You walked into us," the tallest Kig-Yar replied smirking. "Watch your tone with me, Kig-Yar," Stel angrily spat at the Jackal Sniper. "You are of little interest to me, now leave us," the Jackal said turning away. "Whats your name?" Stel asked. The three turned back around. "Tir-D-yar, and you, pig?" Tir anwsered. "Stel 'Vadam," Stel replied, hoping to strike fear in the puny creature. "Oh, Stel 'Vadam? I've heard about you, aren't you a war veteran. Lots of scars?" Tir mockingly asked. "Yes I am, impressed?" "No, because to a Sangheili like you, getting scars just means you've survived charging into gunfire rather than dealing with the problem," Tir cheekily replied, he removed his helmet which revealed a large scar under his eye, "I, however, got my scar actually contributing to the war effort, rather than prancing around getting vengeance on your dead commrades." The rage boiled inside Stel like a furnace, until Tir spoke again, "Which are ultimatley responsible for their own deaths, wanting to die for 'glory'. And you know what Stel? Your whole concept of 'honor' makes me sick." "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW KIG-YAR!" Stel screamed going to crack Tir's skull. Rola and another Sangheili gripped Stel by the shoulders and restrained him, "He's not worth it Stel!" the other Sangheili said to him. Stel shrugged Rola and the other Sangheili off of him, and ignited his sword. Taking Tir by the neck and raising him up, he pointed his sword at him and slashed Tir over the eye, giving him another scar. "Oh, and by messing with me, you got yourself another scar. You insult me, my family, my comrades, or my entire race, you need to watch your mouth. Or you soon will not have one." Stel threw Tir into the wall and walked off with Rola and the other Sangheili. "Stel, was that really nessescary?" Tir wiped the blood from his eye, Bur-T-sol spoke to him, "You could of easily taken him out." Tir stood back up, "Were it so easy...". Tir stared ahead as Stel, Rola and their friend left the hangar. "I'll catch up with you Stel, I need somebody to check the burn I got on my arm. I think it might be serious," Rola said locking the door behind them. "Ok, catch up when you can, I have heard rumours among the Unggoy that a prophet himself wants to give us our next mission," Stel said turning away. Rola looked on as Stel walked down the corridor. Several Kig-Yar and Skirmishers walked past, and Stel disappeared behind them. Rola walked around the corner, placing his Carbine on his back. Several Unggoy approached him, Rola glared at the aliens, he could see the fear in their eyes; it was obviously their first mission on this new planet and they didn't know if they would come back. The Unggoy hesitated as they came near Rola. Not knowing what to do, the Unggoy bowed and sprinted away. A holographic panel appeared showing Covenant numbers. Rola typed in a rather basic combination which unlocked the door. A robotic voice immediatley spoke to Rola, "Welcome, please place the wounded area onto the table to identify injury." Rola removed his slim wristguards and slowly lifted his armguard to underneath his snake tongue shoulderpad. His arm's surface was pitch black in colour, and Rola slammed it onto the table. *** Stel entered the room, followed by Ral 'Daman. "Ah Stel, you have arrived, where is Rola?" a Sangheili asked. "He's checking on his injury to see if it's serious," Stel said. "Well, you can update him on the situation. We will be recieving our orders soon," the Sangheili spoke. Stel and Ral took their seats, the briefing room was never so packed before. Hundreds of Sangheili sat in the seats, patientally awaiting orders. Looking at them sit was like staring at a rainbow, each individual rank was in the room. In the center of the room was a large holopanel, which is what most missions were shown in. The hologram shimmered, slowly forming the bottom of it's image. It was a large spike, with small spikes pointing out of it. As it rose, long, styled robes appeared. Suddenly, the hologram burst, sending an illuminous light through the room for a second. The image of the Prophet of Truth appeared from the holopanel. Stel covered his eyes at the flashing light, momentarily blinded by it. Truth spoke, "My soldiers, my children. A time of great sorrow has come. Many of our forces are being decimated by the Demons, foretold to destroy most of us, and most of our military. The only way we can stop them is sending in a highly skilled individual capable of taking care of them. Stel 'Vadam, could you please stand up?" Stel's mandibles held wide open for a moment, then standed up and curled his hand into a fist, and placed it over his chest. Truth's voice boomed through the hologram again, and said, "I have specially chosen you and your brother to carry this mission out. The rest of you will receive your orders once Stel and his brother are in the field. Thank you." The hologram faded out, and the room blackened again. Stel sat down, with a amazed - and suprised - look on his face. The Sangheili were chatting amongst eachother, presumebly about Stel's mission. Stel overheard a coversation between two of the Sangheili, "Hah, that fool, Truth. Sending a idiot who got thousands of scars for charging into battle when he is not supposed to." The Sangheili quite clearly hadn't noticed Stel standing right behind him, arms crossed. Stel quietly whispered to the Sangheili, "If I have to crack your skull, I will do it. Bind your mandibles shut or I will do it manually." Stel walked off without another word. *** Rola's arms ached as the machine examined the burn. The laser felt like a plastic bag as it slowly made its way down Rola's arm. "Examining 75% complete, please be patient," the AI said. The door banged, and the muffled voice of a Sangheili seeped through. The laser reached Rola's armpit, and deactivated. A large beep notified Rola to take his arm off the table. He opened the door with his left hand, his right too limp from keeping it still. Stel burst through the door, sending Rola spinning back into his chair. "Rola, I have the most exciting news!" Stel blurted out. Rola brought his head back up, "What?" "The Prophet of Truth himself has given us a mission!" Stel said. Rola's face didn't change. He pulled out a small device around the size of his foot from the desk. "I know, Stel- infact, I've been sent the squad we've been assigned to," Rola said in a disheartened tone. "Why are you so glum, let us look at our new squad!" Stel said still excited. Rola pressed the button, and two holographic images of Stel and Rola appeared ontop of it. Rola pressed the next button, revealing Ral 'Daman. Stel burst into hapiness inside. The next button was pressed several times, revelaing several other Sangheili. "They all seem like good soldiers, why is this news bad?" Stel asked. "Lets just take a look at the lower class soldiers: The Unggoy and the Kig-Yar," Rola said moving the device. Several Unggoy appeared, followed by a few Kig-Yar. Then the hologram of a scarred Kig-Yar appeared. The name by the hologram read Tir-D-yar: Kig-Yar sniper. Stel's hapiness turned to rage as he felt like smashing the device. "Him, why him?" Stel barked. "Don't ask me Stel, but the Prophets listed this group, and we have to obey," Rola said. The following two Kig-Yar were Kol-R-ah and Bur-T-der. Stel felt a deep rage and stormed out of the room before he could unload it on Rola. Rola could hear the roars coming from down the corridor. A small list appeared from the examing table, saying Rola's wound was minor, but should be protected more heavily to avoid more severe burning. Chapter 4: Special Ops Stel stepped off the hard, metal floor of the Phantom and stepped on to the lush green grass near the ONI Sword Base. Stel was on a mission here for a reason: To kill a Demon. This would be his first kill that would be to a Spartan. Stel, while angered at the fact he was assigned with the same Jackal that insulted him, still had high hopes for the mission. Tir-D-yar stood with Kol and Bur and whispered to them both, "Once Stel and Rola have finished the job, I think it's best we backstab him and shoot him through the head." "Are you sure we should do that? What happens if we miss?" "Don't worry. I won't." Stel pulled out a Plasma Rifle, preparing to do battle with the human infestation. Rola sighed, gripping his burn lightly while looking at the three Kig-Yar. Tir, Kol and Bur were sitting on a large rock holding their weapons intently. **** Lightly stepping in the night, Stel look down the scope of his Focus Rifle. The night sky loomed over him, and he turned the night vision on in his scope. He patched in his communicator and spoke, "Be watchful. We are looking for a Demon, and we need to work together to take him down." He zoomed in on a pair of marines. They were watching on duty, simply passing the night away. He felt a sudden urge to just squeeze the trigger and zap the army trooper's head full of energy. He restrained himself, then talked into his communicator. "Two of those filthy humans to the left of you. Take the two out quietly. Watch for any more patrols coming." Stel focused his eye back into the scope, spotting the shadowy silhouettes of a Kig-yar and a Sangheili sneaking up on the pair. The Kig-yar snapped one of their necks, and the Sangheili drove his energy dagger through the trooper's neck, the energy sparking and crackly as the human's neck was twisted and fell apart, blood spouting from it. The two soon fell dead as the Sangheili retracted his energy dagger, but not before a patrol came around and saw the dagger retract. They held up their weapons and turned their flashlights on, looking for the two aliens. As they cautiously approached the two, a Pelican flew over the top of them and landed inside the base. Out dropped a Demon, viewing his surroundings before moving off. The troopers dismissed the small light, and walked off with him. Stel breathed a sigh of relief underneath his helmet. "The demon and his minions are heading inside the base. You're moving in there. But be careful. If you are compromised, you will have to get out as fast as you can. We can not prepare an assault until the morning. Radio silence. Oh, and try not to step on anything." Stel cut his communicator out and stood up. He zoomed in on the top of ONI sword base.